1 on 1
Summary Unlocked at level 55, 1 on 1 is a cross-server PvP game mode where players can fight their way through four stages in order to achieve the title of Master. To compete, players set up teams with up to five girls and a pet in defensive and offensive arrays. With ten free challenge attempts, players use their offensive array to attack another player's defensive array. The number of arrays players may set up vary according with the rank they currently are. ➤ ➤ ➤ ➤ Players in the Junior group will have to set up 3 teams, 5 in the Senior, and 7 teams in the Master group. A match is won when all enemy Battle Girls are defeated, when one side has more Battle Girls than the other when the time runs out, or by dealing more damage than the other team if both teams have an equal number of girls when the time runs out. General Rules At every Sunday's 22:00 (GMT+8), the server rank rewards will be issued through in game mail. Server rank is calculated based on Global Rank. Your scores and rank will not reset after the rewards are sent. 1 on 1 battles are automatic, players don't need to control. In 1 on 1, all girls' HP and healing effects will be adjusted accordingly. Players can adjust your formations anytime you want, Junior Group (Below rank 5001 in Global Rank) need to set 3 teams, Senior Group (Rank 501-5000) need to set 5 teams, Master Group (Rank 1-500) need to set teams, every team needs at least 1 girl. Junior Group uses Best of 3 to decide the winner, while Senior Group takes best of 5, and Master Group takes best of 7. Defeating all enemy girls will win you the match. When there is a timeout battle, the one with more alive girls will win. When the alive units in both teams are same, the one dealt more damage wins. When the damage is same, defender wins. Junior Group uses scores to place your rank, while Senior and Master Group use rank system. The winner in Junior Group wins scores after defeating opponent, the loser will lose certain scores. In Senior Group and Master Group, the winner and loser will have their rank swapped. In Junior Group, the scores winner gets varies due to the score difference between loser and winner, the bigger the difference, the more scores the winner gains and the more scores the loser loses. Every player can challenge 10 times for free in 1 day, the chances will reset at everyday's 5:00am (GMT+8). After every challenge, you'll have to cooldown for a moment before you can start another challenge. The cooldown time in Junior Group is 1 minute. While the cooldown time is 5 minutes in Senior Group and Master Group. Players in Master Group will have their last 3 teams hidden, Senior Group will have 2, though Junior Group will have none. There are 3 levels in Junior Group. Junior 3 and Junior 2's promotion require players to reach the "Promotional Score". From Junior 1 to Senior and Senior to Master, players need to join "Promotion". Promotion Rules Every Friday's 21:00, the top 1000 players in Junior group and top 100 players in Senior group can join Promotion. Every Friday's 21:00, the last 3000 players in Senior group and last 300 players in Master group will become the opponents for promotion match. After the promotion match begins, system will randomly match players 3 opponents from upper group. Players can challenge any or them, but once the challenge starts, you won't be able to challenge others. Promotion match last till 2nd day's 21:00. All players have 3 chances to challenge your opponent, if you gained 2 victories, the promotion will be approved, or it counts you failed. The challenge In promotion match has 1 hour cool down. Players in different groups need to win different amount of rounds. If promotion succeeds, challenger will swap rank and scores with opponent, if fail, remain the same. During promotion match, the challenged players still can challenge their opponents in their own rank. If the challenger succeeds in promotion, the rank and scores swapped will be what they have when the promotion succeeds. Category:1 on 1 Category:Vs Player